


Dolor ignis ante lucem

by Nunziata



Series: Однажды в Дальнем Космосе [2]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunziata/pseuds/Nunziata
Summary: Не так-то просто - умереть... почти. А потом жить дальше.  Упоминаются Стивен Франклин и Талия Винтерс. Dolor ignis ante lucem (лат) — Свирепая тоска перед рассветом - характеризуется обострением человеческих негативных переживаний, таких как страх, тоска, депрессия и т.п. Написано для  fandom babylon-5 2017Чтобы напомнить о каноне мой клип  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uFGA_IVKKOY





	Dolor ignis ante lucem

«Белая Звезда» агонизировала. Датчики истошно верещали о неполадках, но корпус пока держался, даже гравитация сохранялась. Однако Маркус не обольщался: двигатели могли взорваться в любой момент. 

Шатаясь, он брел по затянутому едким дымом коридору, ведущему к спасательным шлюпкам. Сьюзан безвольно висела у него на руках. В полутьме, озаряемой всполохами аварийного освещения и снопами искр, сыплющихся из оборванных кабелей, невозможно было понять, насколько серьезно ее зацепило. Маркус знал лишь одно: она была жива, когда он вытащил ее из-под упавшего перекрытия... 

Им везло — двери шлюза не заклинило. Он устроил Сьюзан в кресле-ложементе, прижал пальцы к ее шее. Пульс был, но, милостивый Вален, какой же слабый! 

Маркус рухнул в соседнее кресло и хрипло велел, пристегиваясь:

— Компьютер, начать тестирование.

— Все системы функционируют в пределах нормы.

Безлично-доброжелательный голос бортового компьютера прозвучал резким диссонансом с тем адом, что творился в душе, и Маркус сорвался на крик:

— Запуск!

— Выполняю, — с неизменной доброжелательностью ответил компьютер. 

Перегрузка вдавила Маркуса в ложемент. А как же Сьюзан? Его очень тревожило, что она до сих пор без сознания, но, возможно, так для нее… лучше.

Сражение уже завершилось. Наверное. Потому что на экране сканера не было земных эсминцев, как, впрочем, и «Белых Звезд». Только обломки. Много обломков. Оставалось надеяться, что помощь придет быстро, ведь если беззащитную шлюпку обнаружит какой-нибудь из уцелевших вражеских истребителей, то хватит и одного залпа.

Перегрузка сменилась невесомостью. Маркус выбрался из кресла и скользнул к Сьюзан. Осторожно расстегнул ее мундир и обмер: жуткие багровые кровоподтеки проступали на шее, разливались по груди, по животу... 

«Господи... Господи!» 

А рассудок отстранено и беспощадно отмечал: ребра, ключица. Внутреннее кровотечение. Вероятно — позвоночник. Вероятно — смещение сломанных костей...

Сьюзан судорожно дернулась, ее лицо исказилось.

— Сьюзан... — тихо позвал он.

Ее глаза открылись, но, похоже, она не узнавала его. 

— Потерпи... — пробормотал Маркус, усилием воли подавляя панику.

Он дотянулся до закрепленной на стене аптечки и из груды медикаментов выбрал ампулу с красной полоской. Самое сильнодействующее из тех обезболивающих, что годятся для людей. Он вставил ампулу в пневмошприц и заколебался, глядя на Сьюзан: не навредит ли он ей еще больше? 

Она всхлипнула, в груди у нее заклокотало. Легкие. И бог весть, что еще... Маркус стиснул зубы и, уняв дрожь в пальцах, вколол ей обезболивающее. Ему показалось, что дышать она стала ровнее. Или ему хотелось в это верить? 

... Им вновь повезло — вскоре из гиперпространства вынырнула «Белая Звезда». На этом везение закончилось. Оцепенев от горя, он сидел возле Сьюзан. Вслушивался в ее дыхание. Время от времени в поле его зрения возникали минбарцы, в чем-то убеждали, хотели увести от нее. Затем Деленн сказала ему, что Сьюзан переправят на «Вавилон». 

Маркус вынужден был согласиться, что ей будет... спокойнее на станции, чем на идущем в бой корабле. Даже если она больше не приходила в сознание. И вдруг устыдился. И затребовал из базы данных компьютера «Вавилона» все сведения о безнадежных больных и чудесных исцелениях. 

...Франклин еще что-то говорил с экрана, а он уже знал, что сделает. 

Поэты древности воспевали своих возлюбленных в сонетах и обещали им луну и звезды с неба. Сьюзан воспринимала его подарки как досадное недоразумение. Впрочем, его это не останавливало. В глубине души он желал однажды разразиться поэмой в ее честь и посмеивался над собой, представляя выражение ее лица в этот момент. Или увезти ее хотя бы на несколько дней на щедрую и абсолютно необитаемую планету — буде такая отыщется, и буде Сьюзан согласится и сможет выкроить эти самые дни... Но у него все-таки был для нее еще один подарок. А взамен он возьмет ее боль. Капля за каплей.

...Охранник попытался помешать ему и был аккуратно уложен на пол, хватило пяти минут, чтобы взломать электронный замок на двери хранилища. 

Но сам... процесс оказался не простым и не быстрым, и от дикой боли из горла рвался вой. Однако рейнджеру не пристало выть от боли. И он успел сказать Сьюзан то, что не отваживался прежде. Затем в затылке взорвалась сверхновая...

***

 

Маркус открыл глаза. Темнота. В висках гулко стучала кровь, а сердце готово было выскочить из груди. В первый, страшный в своей бесконечности миг он не помнил, не понимал, где находится и почему жив. Затем он ощутил присутствие Сьюзан рядом с собой и обмяк. Все хорошо, Франклин ошибался, а его спасли. Все хорошо. Но кошмар оставался с ним, стискивал своими щупальцами, как призрачный спрут. 

— Свет, слабый, — прошептал Маркус, садясь на кровати.

Возле изголовья тускло замерцал светильник. Маркус бросил взгляд на табло — до начала дневного цикла час. Самое глухое время, даже в «Зокало» посетители угомонились, а вахтенные в рубке позевывают в ожидании смены. 

Сьюзан лежала на боку, спиной к нему, разметавшиеся по подушке волосы отливали бронзой. Он провел рукой над ее головой, над обнаженным плечом, ощущая ладонью тепло. И вдруг волна ужаса вновь накрыла его, и он застыл, отгоняя от себя видения ее тела — изломанного, искалеченного...

 

...Сьюзан проснулась резко, как от толчка или окрика. Вскинувшись, она огляделась, ища взглядом коммуникатор и предполагая что угодно — вплоть до внезапного нападения на станцию неведомого врага. Однако в каюте было тихо — ни зуммера, ни каких-то иных признаков тревоги. Только неярко горела лампа.

— Маркус... — недовольно пробормотала Сьюзан, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Прости.

— Какого черта... — она осеклась и вгляделась в него.

С тех пор, как Маркус вышел из комы, она обнаружила, что необыкновенно отчетливо — и против своей воли! — слышит его. Поначалу она испытала шок, затем нашла для себя объяснение: восприятие могло обостриться как следствие его поступка. К тому же, она слышала, хотя скорее — видела, только эмоции, и... это влекло ее к нему. В итоге она свыклась и научилась блокировать их поток. Но сейчас словно порыв ледяного ветра ударил ей в лицо. 

— Что с тобой? — обеспокоенно спросила она. — Ты заболел?

— Нет. Снилось... всякое.

— Например?

Маркус неопределенно пожал плечами, и Сьюзан, поняв, что другого ответа не добьется, проворчала: 

— Будить меня вот так — плохая идея. Есть риск, что я тебя когда-нибудь пристрелю. Нечаянно.

— Ты тоже мне очень нравишься, — он невесело усмехнулся.

Сьюзан мотнула головой: внутренним зрением она видела Маркуса будто опутанным обрывками грязно-серой паутины, и ей стало не по себе. Борясь с тягостным чувством, она объявила подчеркнуто деловито:

— Через час мне надо быть в рубке. Заснуть вряд ли уже удастся. А раз так... — она придвинулась к Маркусу и мягко толкнула его на подушки: — Время нужно провести с пользой.

— Твоя практичность иногда приводит меня в замешательство, — он рассмеялся почти беззаботно.

Сьюзан встретилась с ним взглядом и с облегчением убедилась, что стылый мрак понемногу уходит из его глаз. 

— В самом деле? — она закинула ногу на его бедро. — Маркус Коул, уж не хочешь ли ты увильнуть?

— Не то, чтобы я возражал, но...

— Пристрелю, — ласково пообещала Сьюзан.

Маркус не отказал бы себе в удовольствии и дальше дразнить ее, но она была в его объятиях, а ее сорочка вряд ли могла считаться сколько-нибудь серьезной преградой для... полноты ощущений. Сьюзан провела кончиком языка по его шее и внезапно чувствительно прикусила мочку уха. 

— Ай!

— Наш стойкий рейнджер... — промурлыкала она.

— Рейнджеры не сдаются.

— Разумеется.

Сьюзан прильнула к его губам, и внизу живота возник горячий пульсирующий ком. Руки легли на ее бедра, поползли вверх, сминая тонкий шелк. Она выгнулась, помогая ему снять сорочку. Теперь Маркус уже сам жадно целовал ее, спускаясь от губ к груди. Обвел языком сосок, слегка прихватил его зубами, услышал ее низкий стон... 

Ладонь Сьюзан обхватила его... ну окей, его ствол.

— Вален! — Маркус непроизвольно подался вперед и втянул воздух сквозь зубы: реакции собственного тела до сих пор смущали его.

— Только Валена нам не хватало, — фыркнула Сьюзан. — Если ты еще раз призовешь его...

— Это был великий человек и Учитель. И...

— Я бы на твоем месте не рассчитывала на его помощь. В данном случае, — Сьюзан лучезарно улыбнулась, и ее пальцы принялись выписывать замысловатые узоры по его напряженной плоти, затем она коснулась головки и...

— О-о-о...

— Посмей сказать, что тебе не нравится!

— Боюсь, что...

— Что?

— Слишком нравится. Но... Сьюзан...

— Я тебя... внимательно слушаю.

— Если ты немедленно не позволишь мне...

Вместо ответа она потянула его на себя.

— Боже... — пробормотал он, погружаясь в восхитительную узость ее лона.

— Уже лучше, — согласилась Сьюзан, приподнимая навстречу ему бедра. 

Почувствовав его внутри, она на мгновение напряглась, закусив губу. И вдруг решилась на то, что никогда не делала раньше. Даже с Талией: полностью открыться. Впустить в свое сознание неистовый вихрь его эмоций. 

Ощущения были настолько сильны, что она задрожала.

— Что-то не так? — Маркус остановился, заглядывая ей в лицо.

Она молчала. Впитывала в себя переливающуюся радугу, которая исходила от него, и что-то в ней самой разжималось. Отпускало на свободу. 

— Сьюзан? — уже с тревогой спросил Маркус

Опустив веки, она тихо попросила:

— Продолжай. Пожалуйста...

...Он вбивался в нее с неожиданным напором, даже яростно, а она будто плыла — над их сплетенными телами, над станцией, еще выше — к холодным звездам, бросая им вызов.  
Но вот со сдавленным возгласом Маркус замер, затем упал на подушки возле нее. А Сьюзан, мимолетно коснувшись его разума, увидела накатывающиеся на пустынный пляж зеленоватые волны. 

— Море шумит... — прошептала она.

— Песок белый? — быстро спросил Маркус, поднимаясь на локте.

— Розовый... — машинально ответила Сьюзан и, спохватившись, поставила мысленный блок.

— Точно, розовый, — в глазах Маркуса вспыхнуло любопытство: — Я нашел эту планету в базе. Райское место, но до сих пор не колонизирована.

Сьюзан скептически свела брови, и он пояснил: 

— Удаленность от основных трасс, бедность полезными ископаемыми. Однако для отпуска вполне годится. Хотел предложить тебе слетать туда. А как ты догадалась?

— Почувствовала, — неохотно ответила она.

— А! — он пристально взглянул на нее и нарочито насупился.

— Я не читаю твоих мыслей, Маркус, но иногда... чувствую.

— Понятно.

Она ожидала, что Маркус начнет дальше расспрашивать ее о «чувствовании» образов из его головы и досадовала на себя: не стоило ей так увлекаться. Но он спросил о другом.

— Возможно, ты примешь мое предложение?

Он по особенному выделил последние слова. 

— Возможно, ты попробуешь заснуть? — Cьюзан отвела взгляд: Маркус опасно приблизился к тому, что она обсуждать тем более не желала. Не была готова...

— И все же? Ты проведешь со мной несколько дней... и жизнь? Длинную, бурную жизнь? 

«А он милый. Почему бы и нет?» — прозвучал в ее сознании знакомый голос. 

Талия. Частичка ее прежней личности непостижимым образом осталась со Сьюзан, и пусть редко, но Талия напоминала о себе. Ее появления наполняли душу печалью, однако сейчас Сьюзан менее всего была расположена внимать ее комментариям. 

«Убирайся, — буркнула она. — Нечего тут... подглядывать».

Ей почудился смешок, и Маркусу она ответила резче, чем ей хотелось бы:

— Если ты не сменишь тему, твоя жизнь, без сомнения, будет бурной, но короткой. — Маркус хмыкнул, и она примиряюще добавила: — Тебе надо больше отдыхать. Стивен выпустил тебя из медлаба под честное слово рейнджера, не забыл? — она погладила его по худой щеке и, обняв, положила голову ему на плечо: — Спи, Маркус.

Маркус не стал спорить, его гораздо больше занимало то, в чем ненароком призналась Сьюзан. Вопрос заслуживал самого детального изучения, и ему отчего-то казалось, что это будет... забавно. Он улыбнулся. И еще надо придумать, как устроить ей внезапный отпуск... 

...Он заснул, но Сьюзан не разомкнула объятий. 

«И в самом деле — почему бы и нет? Правда, Талия?»

Та не отозвалась, впрочем Сьюзан и не был нужен ответ. Она прижалась к Маркусу. Той ночью, когда он решил пожертвовать собой ради нее, его сердце остановилось за час до начала дневного цикла — так позже сказал ей Франклин. Час волка, час свирепой тоски... Многим из нас суждено повстречаться со своим ночным волком. И если рядом есть тот, кто способен его отогнать — что еще нужно?


End file.
